Can't Take My Eyes Off You
by emerusmerlinus
Summary: The story is AU. Sanzo and Goku are facing changes in their lives. They both are high school students who all their lives have lived on boarding schools with little parental involvement. It is a songfiction one chapter deal.


_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much._

Goku sits swinging his feet and fretting with his hands as he scans his surrounding while waiting to be received by his new school counselor. Life is supposed to be sweet for Goku since he turned fifteen a few months ago and he is no longer a stupid freshman. He spent most of his childhood attending Bolles School then his father transfer him to Kent School, so the fact that he is forced to change schools again when he is a member of the varsity football and cross country teams got him workup. It is not difficult for Goku to make friends and his father has assured him that he would be transfer to the varsity team even when he never made it to the tryouts. What got to Goku is the fact that he would no longer be able to see his best friend Nataku. They promised each other to write and to call everyday but Goku knows better neither one is the scholastic type; therefore, any free time must be spent studying. Goku and Nataku have problems concentrating on the academics while they are gifted at sports one of the reasons his father decided to change him from Kent to Loomis Chaffee. His father had say, "Loomis Chaffee ranks number twenty-three on the nation while Kent ranks number thirty besides the ratio in Loomis Chaffee is one to five while in Kent is one to seven, so I figure those two less students should make the difference" and with a pat on Goku's back his father dismissed all of Goku's great arguments.

"Son Goku?" A slim and tall, dark-hair, man wearing sporty comfortable clothes smiles at Goku while motioning him to enter the office.

"Yes, "Goku makes a double take; it is the first time, he sees a person with two different color eyes.

"Hi! I'm Homura Toushin Taishi but you can call me just Homura." Goku grins back as he passes his hands over his shaggy brown hair entering the office.

As the door to the office closes, a woman dragging a young blond boy arrives.

"I just don't understand. Why I couldn't finish at Woodberry? I've spend my entire life at that horrible place. What's worst, it's the last year I have to tolerate those idiots, and now you decide to transfer me to this forsaken place." The young boy hisses as he frees himself from the woman's hold and plops into one of the black leather chairs place along the wall in front of the office.

"Don't be melodramatic Konzen! I have my reasons. Besides, you haven't spent your entire life there only the past three years. You might not understand now but you will thank me later. Now be a good boy and behave." The woman takes a sit next to the blond crossing her legs. Her long translucent-red dress falls at her sides while the slits on each side expose her long ivory legs. Her long-exuberant raven hair cascades on a pony tail on her shoulders and the eye level bangs accentuate her lavender-purple eyes while her sensuous crimson lips curl up in a smile as she observes the blond.

The blond looks straight at the woman while his amethyst-purple eyes glare and his slim ivory hands form fist hanging at his sides. He knows there is no point for him to argue with her. The only thing that cheers him up is the fact that this would be the last year she would ruin his life in a few more months he would turn eighteen and he would no longer depend on her in any way since he would received his inheritance too. "Does this place at least have a swimming team?"

"They have a water polo team." The woman responds while removing some stray hairs from the handsome boy's face. He is average at five feet nine inches with a swimmer's build body and pale white skin. However, his golden-blond silky hair and amethyst eyes gave him the air of a pretty boy, effeminate; although, his attitude says otherwise. He wears a long sleeve white shirt with a loose navy blue tie and navy blue pants. She continues, "I'm sure a coed education is going to suit you better."

The blond slaps her hand away from his face while hissing, "As if I cared for stupid girls."

"Konzen makes an effort and try to be civil. Stupid girls are bound to be part of your life." The woman turns around ignoring the blonds' behavior.

The blond gets up from the chair while searching on his khakis for a pack of cigarettes and lighting up one begins to smoke while pacing the hall looking at the pictures telling the history of the school and the small town of Windsor, Connecticut.  
"You're too young to smoke Konzen." The woman warns without any intention of stopping him.

"Says who?" The blond spats as he turns to look at the door that is being open.

"So I'm sure you're going to like it here Son Goku." Homura shakes Goku's hand while eyeing the woman standing up from the chair and moving to stand before him, "Miss Kanzeon Bosatsu."

"Hello! Homura since when are you so formal." She adds while kissing Homura on the cheek and wiping the smear of her lipstick with her slender hand.

"Since, I hear that you been made the US ambassador to the European Union." He turns his full attention to the sexy woman holding her in a tight embrace.

"Oh, that!" She playfully removes some stray hairs from the dark-tall, and handsome man.

"Get a room!" The blond boy hisses while flicking the remains of his cigarette.

The couple turns their attention to the teenage boy, "So you must be Konzen, I'm Homura your advisor for the time being."

"I'm Genjo Sanzo." The blond spats while eyeing the young boy standing looking at him sheepish. The boy is about five feet three inches tall, bronze-tan skin, firm and defined muscles, brown hair and beautiful golden eyes. He wears a school uniform too, different from Sanzo, white short sleeves shirt without a tie and green slacks.

"I forgot to mention to you that my nephew changed his name." Kanzeon adds while turning to face the blond boy without allowing Homura to lose the grip on her. "I'm the only one allow to call him Konzen."

"Okay! Genjo Sanzo, please step into my office." Homura motions as he stirs Kanzeon inside his office.

"What are you looking at?" Sanzo hisses at Goku while moving to go inside Homura's office.

"Goku please wait here one of the student council members should be here shortly to show you around and take you to your dorm."

"Sure, no problem" Goku keeps grinning as he takes in the nasty blond passing by him.

"Stupid monkey!" Sanzo hisses once more since the kid reminds him of one of those train monkeys pose to do a trick in front of a crowd.

Goku decides to take a seat while waiting to be shown around his new home at least he is in the varsity teams as his father promised him. Now if he could only become friends with the handsome blond, Goku thought this place would not be so bad. _"He sure looks like the sun." _Goku has been tempted to grab the blonds' hair; _"It is so bright and shiny like the sun."_

"Hey! Are you the new kid, Goku?" a cheery voice brings Goku back from his reverie.

"Yeah!" Goku grins again as he stands up from the chair extending his hand to greet the new comer.

"I'm Sha Goyjo." The tall and slender boy shakes Goku's hand with a strong grip.

"Wow! You're hair is so red. It looks like is on fire." Goku adds as the handshake is finished.

Goyjo grins as he allows the kid to touch his shoulder length exuberant hair, "Yes, I inherited it from my mother. She was a redhead and my father was albino so that is why my eyes are sort of pinkish-red too."

"So, are you allowed to wear your hair down?" Goku continues admiring the layback redhead who wears a pair of tight blue jeans and a sleeveless unbuttoned violet shirt with matching bandana in his forehead and a white cotton A-shirt underneath sporting a pair of 80's Air Nikes.

"Nah! I usually have to wear it on a braid but since today is the first day of class the rules are usually not enforced until the second week."

"So where you transfer from?"

"Kent"

"Ah! The other Connecticut school" Goyjo now starts to walk and Goku follows him while they continue talking.

"So, you're a member of the student council. You must be pretty smart."

"Nah! I'm not smart but I'm pretty good at sports. I'm the captain of the cross country varsity team and I play running back on the varsity football team."

"I'm on the football and cross country varsity teams too."

"You must be pretty good if they let you be part of the varsity team without coming to the tryouts. What position do you play?"

"Well, at Kent I played the defense as a cornerback, both safeties, linebacker, both ends, nose tackle and both left/right tackle, and on the offense I played wide receiver, both tight ends and of course running back. I expected to make quarterback this year. My best friend Nataku and I've been playing forever."

Goyjo whistle admiring the kid, "Don't tell me you're _Seiten Taisei_, the kid everyone calls the heaven equalizer."

Goku grins as they stop in front of a two-story building, "So, you heard of me."

"You're practically a legend. You must be pretty smart yourself because you haven't missed a game. I on the other hand have not been expelled from school thanks to my best friend Cho Hakkai. He is the smart one and my personal tutor. Actually, he is supposed to be the one to show you around but he asked me as a favor since something came up."

"Do you think he can tutor me too? I'm not smart at all; the reason Nataku and I never missed a game is because we have lots of fans to help us out. You know with homework and stuff."

"Well, I can talk to him. I'm pretty sure he can squeeze you in. Hakkai is pretty busy too since he is the president of the student council, the captain of the varsity football team and some other extra curriculum activities that I forget about. The only extra curriculum activities I'm interested in are having fun and scoring with the chicks."

Goku grins while scratching his head, "Where are we?"

"This is Mason Hall. Welcome to your new home!" Goyjo opens the door and motions Goku to get inside and using the stairs he races him upstairs, "You're assign to room 220. Hakkai and I shared room 218, so we're going to be neighbors."

"Cool!" Goku and Goyjo go directly to Goku's room.

"The coolest part is that Hakkai is the student prefect in other words our hall monitor so is not likely we get in trouble." Goyjo smiles mischievously at Goku.

"I see someone already move in." Goyjo adds while inspecting the place. There is a pack of cigarettes left on the bureau next to the twin bed. One of the computer desks is already occupy with a Mac OS X Leopard, iPod touch, Blackberry Curve 8330. There is a small fridge that Goyjo opens, "Your new roommate knows how to live. Check it out the cigarettes are the expensive brand and the beer is imported. Want one?"

"I don't drink!"

"C'mon Goku live a little." Goyjo and Goku are interrupted when some movers arrived with Goku's personal stuff.

_At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

Goyjo and Goku stand on line at the bookstore ready to pay for Goku's new books when the beautiful and smiling Asian girl asks, "Check or credit card?"

Grinning Goku answers, "Credit card" and he gives the girl his personalized visa.

"Cool card, who are the players?" Goyjo grabs the card from the cashier and looks at the two football players' picture.

Goku points to one of the young man in the picture, "That's Nataku my best friend since kindergarten. We went to Bolles School in Jacksonville, Florida till we become freshmen then our parents transfer us to Kent and this year I came here."

"So the other monkey is you?" Goyjo adds playfully.

"Hey! I'm no monkey, cockroach." Goku reacts bantering as well.

The cashier gives Goku his receipt and they continue on their way out, "So are you from Florida?"

"No, I'm from Texas but Bolles is one of the few boarding schools here in the states that have Pre-K. I'm an only child and my mom die while she gave birth to me so my father is a very busy man, one of those Texan Oil Tycoons. Boarding school has been my life and Nataku is like my only family."

"I hear you. Boarding school sucks. I've been boarding all over Europe until I became a freshman and came here at Loomis. My mother was a well off American actress and my father one of those washout European royals, didn't last long though. She died in a plane crash when I was three, so I was passed on from place to place till my father die. Then my mother's older brother brought me here to the States, and I meet Hakkai; I tell you best thing ever happen to me. Hakkai is my only family while my uncle takes care of the bills, can't wait to turn eighteen."

"So, when am I going to meet Hakkai?" Goku asks while Goyjo's Red Cyclops rings with a familiar tune.

"What's up?" Goyjo answers winking at Goku, "We just got out the bookstore." After a pause Goyjo adds, "Sure, Science section, be there in a sec."

Goku looks at Goyjo as he snaps his cell off, "We're going back to the bookstore he is there helping another student."

Goku and Goyjo head back to the bookstore browsing through the science section. Goku spots Sanzo standing next to a taller, short hair brunet wearing a pair of beige khakis and a hunter-green long-sleeves shirt with matching bandana wrapped around his forehead. Hakkai picks his head up and sees his best friend Goyjo looking around, "Goyjo, over here."

Goyjo turns and spots Hakkai dragging Goku with a bear hug. "All finish?" Goyjo asks while eyeing the blond standing next to his best friend.

"Almost, we just need to pick a few more books from the math section, and English section." Hakkai smiles as he struggles to keep the stack of books balanced.

"Need help?" Goku asks while taking some of the load off.

"Physics IV, Aerodynamics, Graphic Engineering, Chemistry IV, Genetics, isn't this a little advance even for you Hakkai." Goyjo eyes the stack of books that Goku holds as if nothing.

"Sanzo is an AP senior these are only for his extra curriculum activities. The regular course books are already on hold at the register." Hakkai continues smiling as he fixes his attention on Goku, "So, you're Son Goku. I'm please to have you as part of our football team. Maybe you can start in our upcoming "Spoon Game." Did you participate on it last year?"

Goku grins without taking his eyes off Sanzo, "No, I was still on the JV."

Goyjo then adds, "I don't know monkey. How do you feel playing against your old school?"

"I don't really buy into the whole rivalry thing. To me a game is a game." Goku keeps smiling sheepishly at Sanzo.

Sanzo looks Goku up and down then hisses, "Idiots" walking towards the math section.

"What's his problem? Let him carry his shit." Goyjo spats as he attempts to make Goku to give Sanzo the books.

"It's okay Goyjo. I don't mind." Goku continues grinning while trailing behind the obnoxious blond.

"What does he thinks Hakkai that his crap doesn't stink?" Hakkai only reddens embarrass as he looks over the book list scratching the books already found.

"Goyjo please behave. Have you two eaten?" Hakkai looks up to browse at the math section for the books on the list.

"No, and I'm hungry." Goku answers before Goyjo could say anything he is too busy looking over the aloof blond.

Sanzo only smirks and grabs his pack of cigarettes lighting up one and taking a long drag.

"Hey! You're not supposed to smoke inside the bookstore." Goyjo adds as he moves towards the blond with the intention to wipe that smirk off at the same time he puts off the cigarette.

"Who is going to stop me? You?" Sanzo challenges while he continues taking long drags and puffing just to infuriate the redhead more.

Hakkai now swiftly moves to stand between Goyjo and Sanzo. He puts his hands on Goyjo's chest, "Calm down Goyjo. It's not like everyone follows the rules to the teeth."

"Who the hell he thinks he is?" Goyjo glares at the blond who turns around and walks away towards the English section.

Hakkai gives Goyjo one of his cold stares. The one that tells Goyjo is enough and with a smile that contradicts his action adds, "Why don't you take Goku to the dining hall and wait for me there. I'm hungry too. I'll be there in ten minutes tops." Then Hakkai turns to look at Goku, "Could you please drop these books at register #10 and tell the cashier that Hakkai ask you to leave them there."

"Sure no problem." Goku answers unsure. He wants to stay and to keep gazing at the blond but with Goyjo so work up he knows is not very practical.

"Goyjo"

"Whatever man, you want me to get you your usual."

"Yes, you still have money left."

"Yeah! I clean a few seniors of their allowance at the poker game last night." Goyjo now grins at Hakkai while passing his hand through his long hair.

Hakkai only moves his head disapprovingly. He hates it when Goyjo gambles his money lady luck is not always too kind to Goyjo. "How did you manage to infiltrate the game? It's suppose to be only for seniors absolutely no juniors allowed."

"I have my connections." Goyjo keeps smiling sheepishly. He knows how much Hakkai hates for him to gamble but he cannot help himself. He enjoys the thrill of uncertainty, today you're on top tomorrow who knows.

"Hakkai, I don't have all day." Sanzo snaps glaring at the chummy group. If he hates something more than morons and idiots, it is close knit groups and anything that spells over affection. To Sanzo any display of emotions is hypocrisy at its worst.

Goyjo's red-eyes glare at Sanzo. Hakkai sensing a disaster waiting to happen only adds, "Don't forget to ask for my pizza to be thin and crispy"

Goku now pushes Goyjo towards the registers as he shouts, "See ya in a bit Hakkai."

Hakkai turns to face Sanzo and as he walks towards him he says, "Would it kill you to be more civil?"

"I didn't ask for your help." Sanzo spats heading again towards the English section.

"No you didn't, I'm doing it as a special favor to Homura. He owes me big time now." Hakkai responds concentrating on finding the remaining books.

"So, how come a smart person like you waste time playing sports?" Sanzo asks. He hates it when others put him in his place.

"I believe in nurturing the body and mind to help the soul grow." Hakkai adds with a smile. He does not look up to see Sanzo but he can imagine the gesture of disgust he is making now. Hakkai has a pretty good idea what type of person Sanzo is. He is an alright person, the type that knows how to be loyal, just, overbearing but who knows when to give a helping hand without expecting anything on return.

"Tsz, Nonsense! It's Eastern philosophy crap." Sanzo eyes the brunet crouching besides him while grabbing some books from the lower shelves. "Does it help the soul to grow hanging around with idiots?"

"Goyjo is not an idiot. He tends to have his priorities screw up, but he knows what's important." Hakkai know stands up, "We're all set unless you want to join us, idiots, for lunch. I'll see you tonight back at the dorms." Hakkai gives the last books to the cashier and signing a delivering order he waves Sanzo good-bye with a grin.

Sanzo only hisses and turns to the opposite direction walking away alone. _"I'll be death before I get caught with those idiots."_ He finds a bench and sits down to smoke another cigarette. He surveys the country style school complex. The maple trees are beginning to turn red and rusty-brown, the green and yellow-lemon still dominate the panorama; however, the fantastic reds are already making their appearance. Sanzo looks over the campus map and decides to go to his dorm and order some delivery. Homura told him there is an Asian place that delivers on campus. Later, he would go for a swim at the Hedges swimming pool.

"Hey! You made it. Where did you leave the bitchy blond?" Goyjo asks laughing. He is in better spirits now that he has eaten and spent some time away from the temperamental blond.

"Give him a break Goyjo. He's new to the school and very upset. His aunt transferred him on his senior year. I bet if your uncle decides to transfer you next year to another school you would be like him or maybe worst." Hakkai takes a seat in front of Goyjo and Goku is to his left.

"If my uncle decides to transfer me to another school, I cut his balls off before he signs any papers." Goyjo laughs as he clears the table to give Hakkai more room to eat.

"So, he's a senior." Goku asks trying to sound indifferent while his whole body screams to hear all the details about the blonds' life.

"Yeah! He turns eighteen on November 29, and he finally be free from the clutches of the old hag. I think those were his exact words." Hakkai says as he takes a slice of pizza and eats.

"According to Homura, he is an only child. His parents die in a terrible boating accident. He was a few months old not even a year old when his parents decided to take one of those around the world sailing trips. They were caught by a terrible hurricane close to the Indian Coast. He was the only survivor." Hakkai takes a sip of his soda.

Goku takes the opportunity to ask, "You mean his parents took him along."

"That sucks! How long was he on the water? How the hell an infant survive a hurricane deep on the ocean?" Goyjo asks really intrigue. Maybe he judged the blond harsh. He thought his life suck, but maybe the blond had it worst.

Hakkai takes another slice of pizza and after a sip to his drink continues, "I think they had some trouble with the yacht before the storm arrived and they radio inland. Then they got caught up by the hurricane. So once the danger passed and since his family belonged to the most powerful families from Britain and the US, a rescue party was send. They only found the infant safe inside the yacht but the bodies of his parents were never found. I believe both families search for years but without success. He was brought up by his mother's younger sister."

"I meet her this morning. She is the new ambassador for the mission on the EU?" Goku adds happy to be able to provide some information too.

"She is gorgeous." Hakkai sighs as he steals a glance over Goyjo.

"Hakkai, you devil. For a minute you have me worry. I almost thought you didn't like women." Goyjo smiles mischievously while something inside of him stirs.

Hakkai feels his face turning red as his body temperature goes up. He sighs but not for the reason Goyjo thinks. He just wishes to be as sensuous and gorgeous like Sanzo's aunt. Maybe then Goyjo would look at him with different eyes. He never wishes to be born a woman except on certain occasions when Goyjo cannot help his hot temperament and flaunts his conquests in front of Hakkai. Only then Hakkai curses his being a man because he loses any hope that Goyjo would ever give him the time of day.

"Well Sanzo is gorgeous too. He looks like the Sun. His golden-blond hair is silky and shinny. His eyes spark like amethyst glinting against the sun…" Goku's ramble is interrupted by Goyjo, "If I didn't know better, I say you're infatuated with the bitchy blond. I grant it, he looks like a pretty boy. If he was a girl believe me, I'll be all over. You wouldn't have a chance against my charms, but unfortunately his a fucking bastard son of a…" Goyjo stops himself then adds, "Well, you know what I mean."

"What's wrong with liking a man?" Hakkai asks hurt.

"Hey! I never say I was against homos, to each its own." Goyjo eyes Hakkai _"What's with the attitude? It's almost as if he takes it personal._ "Anyway, I'll say if you like the blond go for it Goku. But, you have to be direct. He looks like the type you have to force into submission. He would never volunteer not even if his life depends on it."

"So, are you the same type Goyjo?" Hakkai asks with a smile curling into his lips.

"No, I like to take on challenges. I never say no, to trying things at least once then I can honestly say that I like it or not. If I ever decided to try it with a guy, it has to be you Hakkai and probably we'll be dead drunk." Goyjo laughs at the image crossing his mind. He sees a drunk Hakkai glaring at him with his emerald green eyes while Goyjo sits on top of him. Hakkai is tied up with black silky straps.

"Why me?" Hakkai asks while butterflies flutter inside his stomach.

"Hello! Because, you're the only one I trust." Goyjo eyes Hakkai like he has asked the dumbest question ever.

_Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,_

Hakkai, Goyjo and Goku stand outside the Loomis dining hall, "So what's next?" Goku asks since today would be the last day to goof off. Starting tomorrow, he looks at a very demanding schedule besides the academics. He loves physical demands; the only thing he cannot handle well is mental activities.

"I'll suggest we go back to our dorms and change into something more sporty then we can go and work out a little over at the gym so you get acquainted with the routine then if you like to swim we can go for a dip at the Hedges Swimming Pool." Hakkai suggest while smiling happy without knowing Goyjo has just given him a grain of hope. It had taken him two years to get to this point. _"Who knows maybe during our senior year we'll be going steady."_ Hakkai sighs as he waits for Goku's and Goyjo's responses.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, what do you think Goku?"

"I'm up for it."

"Then let's go and get change. I race you."

Goyjo and Goku take a head start while Hakkai breaths on the beautiful form of Goyjo racing. Both boys spring like gazelles running on the meadows within seconds Hakkai sees Goku overtaking Goyjo who struggle to keep up with the youngster. _"Wow! He's good. I'm afraid that Goyjo is going to have trouble staying captain of the team. I wonder if I should worry too."_

A few minutes later, the three boys are coming down the stairs wearing matching black shorts and cotton white A-shirts with matching running shoes. Each boy wears a bandana wrapped around their fore heads. Goku and Hakkai have short ears length hair cuts with long eye length bangs while Goyjo braid his hair. Goku sports a gold bandana, Goyjo his favorite color violet and Hakkai hunter green. No worries, no watches, and definitely no cells, they walk with leisure towards the gym.

"Hey! I forgot my cell?" Goku says thorn between going back to the dorm and get it or just forget about it.

"Are you expecting a call or something?" Hakkai asks amused with Goku's thorn look.

"Nataku promised to call me but he hasn't. I call him before I came down but he didn't answer his cell."

"Well then his lost, I suggest that you forget about it. I believe that long distance relationships never work. So, you're among the only people you should care right now." Goyjo adds while holding both Hakkai and Goku in a bear hug.

"Goyjo that's not nice. If you want we can go back? Better yet what type of cell do you have? Maybe you can check your messages from the phone at the gym."

"Yeah! You're right I forgot I can do that. My dad gave me a new phone that is supposed to be program so I can check out my messages no matter where in the world I am and where did I leave my cell."

"Do you remember the password?" Hakkai asks before they head again towards the gym.

"Yeah! That's easy is Nataku's DOB"

The boys arrived at the gym and look up the trainer's assistant to help them design a routine program for Goku and update their own routines. Two hours later they decide to head to the swimming pool for a refreshing dip. Goku is the first to arrive at the pool area since Hakkai is detain by a group of students wanting to discuss some issues about new student policies and Goyjo goes to hang around a group of female students mainly senior girls. He scans for a good spot to warm up before going for the diving board. Goku sees a group of teenagers cheering a young man about to take a dive from the highest diving board. He is about five feet nine inches tall; he has a slender swimmers build body. His muscles are tone and well define; however his skin is very pale almost translucent white. His physique is gorgeous only covered by the small black male racers, the swimmers cap and the goggles. Then the boy shouts from the board, "Get out of the way moron!" to the obvious freshman that dares to swim on his side of the lane.

"Sanzo!" Goku whispers to himself. He recognizes that voice anywhere. Without thinking Goku walks to the far end of the pool and taking one of his towels waits for the blond to come out of the water. Sanzo gets ready to take off and flights executing a perfect armstand forward double summersault in the pike position. The crowd cheers him on. Sanzo has already performed six types of diving executions each one with its unique flight been this one the eleventh type. Sanzo now swims across the pool using butterfly strokes in conjunction with the dolphin kick after he performs ten turns and finishes were Goku awaits him with open arms. Sanzo leaves the pool and removes his goggles wiping his face with his hand then he feels the towel been place around his shoulder. He is annoyed but at the same time used to this type of reception. He opens his eyes expecting to find one of the silly girls that have been shouting at him since he arrived at the pool but he is surprise to find Goku instead.

"Is you? Aren't you supposed to be with Hakkai and Goyjo kicking each other silly on the football field?" Sanzo snaps while taking the towel and walking away towards his spot to grab his bottle water.

Goku only grins please that Sanzo remembers him. "Actually, we went to the gym to work out. We don't start football practice till next week." Goku trails after Sanzo and stops in front of him while he sits down in one of the pool chairs and drinks some water.

"Where are the other idiots?" Sanzo looks at Goku. He likes those big golden puppy eyes for some reason.

"Hakkai should be here in a minute I suppose; he was stop by some students, something to do with the student council, and Goyjo went to talk to some of his lady friends probably he would joins us later."

Sanzo looks away he does not like to be caught gazing at anything specially people. "So, you swim." He looks at the pool there still a few lanes empty soon the swimming pool will be crawling with other students. He likes to swim when there is not a big crowd.

"Yeah! But nothing like you, you're techniques seems flawless. I do springboard and my favorite is swimming using the front crawl and breaststroke, but I don't presume to be in the same league as you. Now if we're talking about cross country, football, soccer, or even polo; although, I hate the horsy thing I can hold my own." Goku feels his body trembling having Sanzo so close and looking the way he does on his male racers.

"Care for a friendly front crawl competition?" Sanzo asks as he gets ready to enter the pool before he has to give up his favorite pastime.

Goku grins and drops his shorts to reveal his new yellow fastskin briefs. His body looks bulky compared to Sanzo's slender physique and the yellow color contrast greatly with his bronze-tan skin. Sanzo discreetly checks out Goku's lower parts curling his slips into a mischievous smile the boy cannot quiet hide the package. Sanzo enters the water and turns back looking at Goku who seems lost. Sanzo recognizes the stare. He should know it after living in only males' boarding schools all his life. It is the look of admiring another person mixed with desire and why not sometimes lust.

"Are you coming?" Sanzo snaps turning away to begin his laps.

"Yeah!" Goku jumps into the water and catches up to Sanzo.

After two turns, Sanzo says, "Ready, let's make it ten turns and we finish on the end where Hakkai is standing."

Goku locks eyes with Hakkai and grinds. They began to swim the laps that look like furious crashing waves finishing where Hakkai stands above the water. "So, who won?" Goku asks Hakkai who is smiling wide.

"Only for a fraction of a second, I'm afraid you're fast on water as you're on land."

Sanzo jumps up grabbing the towel from Goyjo's hand who has just arrive, "Speed, what counts the most is flawless technique." Sanzo spats. He hates to lose.

"Yeah! And I'm afraid you're perfect." Goku gets out while Hakkai hands him a towel to dry.

"Don't be a sore loser Sanzo." Goyjo laughs eyeing the angry blond. "I'm the captain of the cross country varsity team and Goku has already beaten me a few times today."

"You're an idiot!" Sanzo hisses as he picks up his stuff to go to the showers.

"Takes one to know one." Goyjo spats back. He likes the blond but no way would he take any shit from him.

"Goyjo!" Hakkai adds warning.

Sanzo turns to look at the three youngsters in front of him, "Aren't you going to swim?"

"Nah! I'm ready to take a shower. I got to go and pick up a pair of blond twins. We're going to paint the town red." Goyjo laughs teasing.

Hakkai only smiles looking at Goku while adds, "I'm beat. I have a good work out for the day. So, what you say Goku? Let's take a shower and go to dinner."

"Yeah! I'm hungry all this work out only makes me hungry." Goku answers as he eyes Sanzo. He sure is gorgeous.

Hakkai eyes Goku, the kid has no idea how to hide his feelings, and looking at Sanzo asks, "What about you Sanzo? Do you care to join us?"

Sanzo looks at Goku then walking away adds, "I'm taking a shower then I'm heading straight to my dorm. I order dinner to be deliver at seven earlier."

"Hey! Droopy eyes what dorm you've been assigned to?" Goyjo drags Goku and Hakkai after Sanzo.

Without turning, Sanzo continues, "I'm on Mason Hall, room #220."

Goyjo now drops Hakkai and Goku catching up to Sanzo before he enters the showers, "So your Goku's roommate. You sure know how to live in style."

"So, you're the moron who drank my beer and open up my pack of cigarettes." Sanzo turns to face Goyjo.

Goyjo stares straight at Sanzo then with a sheepish smile answers, "Yeap! Good beer though and great cigarettes' flavor."

Turning to head inside the showers Sanzo finishes, "I hope you have a good allowance because I have no intention on supporting your vices."

"I get by." Goyjo laughs joining Sanzo in the showers.

Goku and Hakkai catch up to them and as they get hit by the hot water they continue their chatting. The shower soon is filled with steam. It seems the four of them have in common a high tolerance for heated water.

"So Goku you're the Dallas Cowboy fan."

"Yeah! I hope you don't mind the posters."

"Just keep to your side of the room; otherwise, I'll tear them up."

"Goyjo at what time you think you be coming back?"

"Don't wait up for me honey. If luck is in my side, I'll be sneaking into Batchelder Hall till the wee hours."

"Goyjo just don't do anything stupid unless you want to sit on the benches this year again."

"I don't think he can't help it. He's an idiot."

"Look! Droopy eyes stay out of this one. This is between Hakkai and I, got it."

"If you want privacy, I'm afraid you chose the wrong place."

"Let's get out of here Goku. I still have to stop by Homura's office before he leaves for the day."

"Okay! I'm ready to go. I'm hungry."

"Well at least you know another phrase other than 'Yeah!'"

"Thanks! Sanzo."

"Why are you thanking him for insulting you monkey?"

"Fuck off water sprite."

"Goku just ignore them. Let's go!"

_But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

Hakkai and Goku enter Loomis dining hall in silence. Goku wears lose fit jeans and a Tony Romo, Dallas Cowboy t-shirt and Hakkai wears tight jeans and his favorite Eli Manning, Giants t-shirt. Both of them scan the salad bar and then move to look at the menu.

"What you feel like eating Goku?"

"I want two double meat, double cheese, bacon, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles and jalapenos burgers. Give me a large order of French fries with cheese sauce on top a 32oz coke lots of ice and two pieces of pecan pie."

"Goku is late don't you think you better have a lite dinner."

"Yeah! That's why I only order the burger and the fries. I got to have dessert."

Hakkai only raises his right eyebrow then asks for a piece of grill chicken and a medium size garden salad and to drink a glass of water. They sit down eating in silence after a few minutes Goku asks, "You like Goyjo don't you Hakkai."

"Of course I like Goyjo he's my best friend Goku."

"No, I mean you really like Goyjo that's why you're upset because his out with other girls instead of eating here with us."

"I'm not upset Goku. I'm just tired is been a long day for me."

"You can tell me I know how to keep secrets."

Hakkai only smiles and continues eating as he pretends to pick up the school newspaper and to be interested in a particular story. He then looks up and Goku only stares at him intently, "What's wrong Goku? You're not hungry any more. I told you it was too much food."

"No, I have not finished eating yet I'm waiting on you to answer me."

Hakkai smiles again finishing eating his salad and chicken, "Goyjo likes girls and that's fine with me. I just don't like him getting in trouble because of those girls. Okay!"

"If you say so, there is no shame on liking people of our same sex."

"I'm not ashamed of anything Goku, finish eating." Hakkai looks up again and sees Goku watching him suspiciously.

"Goku, you're too young to understand anything just because you can't hide your feelings it doesn't mean everyone should be flaunting theirs."

"I don't say to tell the whole world at least the person you like that way you know if he or she is the one because if it is not then you have to move on; otherwise, you might miss on the right person."

"Aren't you the smart one?" Hakkai gets up to empty the food tray and comes back picking up the newspaper again. He does not want to go to his empty room and dwell on his unrequited feelings. Eyeing Goku he asks, "Have you been with another person male or female at least?"

"No! I tried with a couple of girls but it never felt quite right then I thought it was because I was looking on the wrong sex. So for awhile I thought it had to be my best friend Nataku and we tried for a few times but it never felt quite natural, so it never went beyond making out. Nataku did find a nice boy. He is happy with him. At first it was awkward, I felt like the third wheel but eventually we got it. And now I'm here and his over at Kent with his lover."

"How old were you when you began to experiment?"

"I was thirteen. Nataku and I are the same age."

"Precocious little tykes." Hakkai eyes Goku. He certainly has the little boy look but looks can be deceiving.

"What if Homura is the one for you? I saw the way he looks at you. He certainly is interested in you. If Goyjo doesn't want you then what if someone else is the one for you?"

"Homura is a bisexual pervert. So unless you don't mind losing your virginity to a jerk like him, I advise you to keep as far away as possible. I get what you're trying to say but is not me. I'm my own person and Goyjo is his own to, so we'll manage."

"Why do you say he's a jerk? Have he molested you or something?"

"No, He's a nice person as a friend; however, he's a total jerk as a lover. I don't know it for experience, but I've seen the way he treats people. I've known him longer than you." Hakkai now looks at Goku unless he wants to take his frustration on Goku, He knows he better call it a night.

"Let's go! I've some projects to finish before I go to sleep."

"Okay! I've my own project to work on. The day was not a total waste after all. It's great that Sanzo turn out to be my roommate."

"I'll be careful if I was you. Sanzo seems to be an okay guy, but he has a mean streak. He has his own baggage and doesn't look like he's an easy person to deal with. I don't want him to hurt you. I like both of you, and I'll hate it if I've to choose between the two of you."

"I'll deal with Sanzo just as you'll deal with Goyjo. There's not much different between Sanzo's mean streak and Goyjo's selfishness. At least Sanzo says it straight to your face no promises of sugar coating anything, and Goyjo no matter how nice he is and behaves towards you at the end, he's hurting you too."

Hakkai smiles wide at Goku, "How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen. You?"

"I'll be seventeen on September twenty-first."

"My birthday is on April fifth."

"Goyjo's and Sanzo's are on November. Goyjo will be seventeen same as me on the ninth and Sanzo turns eighteen on the twenty-ninth."

_I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night._

Goku opens the door to his dorm and finds the room on complete darkness except for the bluish light coming off the computer monitor. The darken figure of Sanzo sitting in front of the monitor is the only movement detected inside the room. Goku allows his eyes to accustom to the lack of light before moving around the room. He does not want to disrupt Sanzo. He is about to step forward when he noticed origami planes all over the floor. _"Thank God there made out of white paper; otherwise, I'm afraid I would have step on them and destroy his work."_ Goku now bends down to careful pick up the planes as he walks by. He places them on top of his bed while observing Sanzo. Sanzo on the other hand is too concentrated on his computer graphic designs with his iPod earphones in place. Goku is able to pick up a jazzy melody.

After a few minutes, Sanzo is able to sense Goku's presence, "How long you been sitting there?"

"About five minutes tops."

"You can turn on the lights if you want. I prefer darkness, but I don't really care."

"It's okay! I don't mind. I can see pretty well on the dark."

Sanzo stares at Goku for a few seconds then turns his attention back to his computer, "You don't have to do it for me. I already told you I don't really care."

"I know what you told me, and it doesn't bother me. I can work on the dark as well as in the light."

Sanzo only shrugs as he continues working on his design.

"Did you eat?"

"Yes, I ate ramen soup with mayonnaise my favorite. Homura recommend me this Asian restaurant that delivers on campus. The food turns out to be okay."

"You seem to like Homura."

Sanzo faces Goku once more then after a few seconds of studying his demeanor, Sanzo goes back to his design, "He's the pervert type, but it has nothing to do with me. Besides, I think his my aunt's current boyfriend, so he has to suck up to me since I'm the apple of her eyes."

"Are you into origami?"

"I like to design planes and origami is an excellent medium to try my designs for aerodynamic functions." Sanzo looks at Goku. Goku is playing with some of Sanzo's designs the ones he picks up from the floor. "You can throw those away. I'm through with them."

"They're so pretty."

"They don't work for shit."

Goku now flies one, "This one seems to work fine at least is flying and the design is so pretty and flawless."

Sanzo saves his work and closes the windows living a picture of a clear blue sky and one orange origami plane flying as the background. "If you really want to see the perfect flying origami plane, fly one done in orange color paper against a clear blue sky. Then you'll see perfection as it glides, the contrasting colors enhancing each other and the flawless of the design against the wind taking altitude will take your breath away."

Then he turns off his computer and iPod removing the headset and placing it on its resting spot. He gets up and begins to pick up the remaining planes and putting them inside the wastebasket, "May I keep this one." Goku shows him a simple model one of his early designs.

"It's just trash. If you don't mind holding on to trash, I don't care."

"So, where is Hakkai?"

"He's back at his room. He has to work on some pending projects."

Sanzo finish clearing the floor and his bed from the origami planes and he is placing the wastebasket on its corner when he hears Goku, "Sanzo, do you like Hakkai?"

Sanzo straightens up and turns to look straight at Goku, "Are you going to ask me the same stupid question every time I mention another person other than you or only when they're males?"

"What you mean?"

"What I mean, is? I only asked about Hakkai to make conversation. I don't care about anyone else other than myself. Got it!"

"You don't have to get upset."

"Then don't ask stupid questions."

Sanzo now readies his bed and as he glides into the covers, "I'm going to sleep. You better not snore, I hate noise. If you have to wake up earlier than six in the morning make sure your alarm is not too loud or I'll kick your ass as soon as I wake up."

Goku still is sitting cross legged on top of his bed and after a few minutes of silence, "Sanzo is barely nine o'clock, why do you have to go to bed so early?"

Sanzo sighs adding, "I have to have at least eight hours of sleep. My day starts at six in the morning you do the math. Now shut up because if I have to get up from the bed is because I'm going to kick your ass and make you go to sleep with Hakkai."

"Sweet dreams, Sanzo" Goku whispers as he too readies himself to go to bed. He usually does not sleep so early but the last thing he wants is to upset Sanzo.

"Whatever"

It is around midnight when Goku wakes up by the loud rumble of the thunderstorm. He loves the rain. Nataku and Goku used to get out of their dorm whenever it rained at whatever time and run on the rain till they were soaking wet. He turns away from the wall to look outside his window but he forgets that there is a dark heavy curtain covering the window, so he cannot see outside into the campus courtyard. He turns to face Sanzo's bed and he sees a small orange point hanging midair then the scent of mint and vanilla tells Goku that Sanzo is smoking. The room is illuminated all of a sudden by the lightning follow by the roaring thunder. Goku now is able to see Sanzo sitting in a fetal position trembling from head to toe while his cigarette hangs dangerously from his hand.

"Sanzo, are you okay?"

Sanzo picks his head up and adds while looking straight at Goku, "Go back to sleep is just a thunderstorm nothing to be afraid off."

Another flash of light follow by the loud thunder tells Goku that Sanzo is terrified. Goku gets up from his bed and walks towards Sanzo's as he whispers, "Sanzo, may I sleep with you till the storm goes away?"

Sanzo looks at Goku and without a word removes the covers to allow Goku to slip into the bed. Goku now notices the ashtray on top of the bureau next to Sanzo's bed. When he arrived earlier it was empty and now is overflowing with cigarette's butts and three empty packages rest inside the wastebasket. It seems to Goku that Sanzo only smokes when he is nervous or afraid. Sanzo did not light up a cigarette while they were at the swimming pool and the room did not smell like cigarettes when he came back from having dinner with Hakkai. Sanzo finishes the cigarette in his hands and throws away the butt sliding inside the covers to try to sleep. Goku takes the opportunity to snuggle against Sanzo's chest and snake his arms around Sanzo's neck. Sanzo only let his arms fall to the side of the bed without touching Goku.

Goku begins to play with Sanzo's hair as he soaks on his scent. He wears musky cologne mixed with the mint and vanilla scent of the cigarettes. After a few minutes Goku begins to kiss Sanzo's neck and he gets bolder with every passing second until he is almost on top of Sanzo kissing every inch of his body. Sanzo does not stir much only allows Goku to worship his body. Finally Goku gets on top of Sanzo and hovers over his face then with clumsy movements he helps Sanzo out of his silky top pajamas. Sanzo does not object to losing the top and be naked underneath Goku. Goku continues hovering over Sanzo's face while the storm outside rages with fury. Then with butterfly kisses he closes Sanzo's eyelids until he reaches Sanzo's mouth. He licks Sanzo's lips and kisses them with a suction motion until finally he forces Sanzo's mouth open at this point Sanzo snakes his arms to hold Goku in place since he is using an up and down motion to create friction between his body and Sanzo's body.

After a few more minutes, Sanzo seems to have enough of Goku's clumsiness and with a swift movement Sanzo pins Goku underneath him. Now Sanzo hovers above Goku's face who tries in vain to kiss Sanzo with another slick movement Sanzo restrains Goku's arms above his head with his own t-shirt. Goku now is unable to move his arms and is staring at the blond boy above him. Sanzo's lips begin to curl into a smirk but Goku is breathless as he sees Sanzo's gleaming eyes almost laughing in happiness. It is the first time over the past twenty some hours that Goku sees Sanzo truly happy. Finally, Sanzo is trough tantalizing Goku and he begins to kiss the boy with slow and wet motion and whenever Goku would become impatient and tries to take control Sanzo stops the kissing marathon and only stares at him finally Goku catches on to Sanzo's desire and grins. Sanzo begins again guiding Goku until the kisses are synchronize and almost unbearable because they're hot and full of passion.

Sanzo begins to trail his kisses from Goku's forehead, eyes, nose, mouth, neck sucking on Goku's small nipples reaching his navel and lingering there outlining the outside roundness until reaching the inner hole making Goku whimper with all the emotions this little motion incites inside Goku's body. Finally Sanzo yanks Goku's pants off along with his pajama's bottom. Both youths are only wearing their underwear, Sanzo uses bikini while Goku uses boxers.

"Please, Sanzo don't stop touching me. I need you inside me, inside my mouth all over me."

"Say my name again"

"Sanzo"

"Say it again"

"Sanzo"

Sanzo hovers above Goku's face again then with a laugh, "I love the way you make my name sound. It sounds perfect. Now call me Konzen."

"Konzen"

"Use both names"

"Sanzo, Konzen please don't stop kissing me touch me more."

"Gee! Say it again."

"Sanzo, Konzen please"

"Say it again Goku" Sanzo is surprise. It is the first time he uses the name of the male underneath him. Usually, the person below him would be the only one repeating his name at top of their lungs to him all of them always remain nameless tricks not even lovers.

"Sanzo, Konzen please don't stop kissing me."

"Goku, you better not tell anyone about this because if I find out you did, I'll kill you with my bare hands."

"Sanzo, the last thing I want is for you to stop touching me. I want to be forever yours Konzen."

"That's a good boy, Goku! Goku, my Goku!"

Sanzo now goes down on Goku sucking on Goku's erected penis till Goku could not hold it any longer and spray his manhood inside Sanzo's mouth. A few minutes later, Goku follows Sanzo's lead and returns the favor three fold after all Goku is a quick study with physical experiences. Sanzo lays spend while Goku snuggles on his side after a few minutes of resting on each other's arms Sanzo whisper's on Goku's ears as he begins to trail kisses until he reaches Goku's mouth, "Goku, may I fuck you!"

"What do you call what we just did?"

"That's not fucking. That's having a very satisfying blow-job."

"Sanzo, Konzen please don't stop kissing me."

Sanzo hovers above Goku's face, "Please Goku let me fuck you."

"How do you do that?"

"Simple, I stick my dick inside your asshole."

"Is it painful?"

"Is heaven in hell but I promised you won't want me to stop doing it after a few minutes into it."

Sanzo goes for another earth-shattering kiss, "Are you sure you don't mind me fucking you?"

Goku takes Sanzo's face into his hands and with a grin tells him, "I don't mind anything coming from you. I trust you. I absolutely trust you with my life."

"You're so fucking delicious Son Goku."

"And you're my sun Genjo Sanzo. You're my life Konzen. The reason I exist."

Sanzo now does his best to prepare Goku for his passionate assault. He does not want Goku to suffer more pain than necessary; however, Sanzo cannot stop himself from ravishing Goku's virgin hole. He pushes himself fast, he just wants to feel Goku's tight ass to enclose his engorge dick. He aches for that suction motion that encircles his member in an air tight grip. He craves that painful release inside Goku that at the end would engulf him in waves of hot passionate spasms. After a few minutes of forceful pushing inside Goku, Sanzo releases the tension as he gropes Goku's penis forcing a similar release at the same time. Goku is beside himself the pain was unbearable for a few seconds that look like an eternity. However once Sanzo slip out of his asshole Goku regrets the absence of Sanzo's engorge member. He wants the void to be filled again. Sanzo lays on top of him breathing heavily and a few minutes later Sanzo is fast asleep. Goku holds him in a tight embrace. He does not want to lose any contact with Sanzo's skin. He wants the heat to remain like this forever as he peacefully falls asleep too.

_I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of Saiyuki that totally and unashamedly appear on this fan fiction. They are the product of Kazuya Minekura's wonderful imagination. However, the plot is totally my selfish desired to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, on her creative work.

**Author's Notes: **The following story is inspired by the song _Can't Take My Eyes Off You _Singer Frankie Valli song writers: Bob Crewe and Bob Gaudio, and the video I found searching on Veoh TV the Google-engine _Frankie Valli—Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You_ (Frankie Valli—Can't Take My Eyes Off Of Youtuaioliveira4min—Nov 25, 2007You're just too good to be true). The video show still pictures of small children couples. It is nothing perverted. It is just cute couples, and I thought of Sanzo and Goku being a young high school couple.


End file.
